Electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes. Electronic devices include devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, mobile communication devices, computers, portable computing devices, mobile computing devices, tablet computers, cameras, video players, smart watches, audio players, electronic media readers, two-way radios, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, and/or other types of electronic computing or communication devices, including combinations thereof. Cases, protective cases, covers, protective covers, enclosures, or encasements are sometimes used with these types of electronic devices in order to protect the devices from damage due to exposure to shock, impact, dropping, puncture, dust, dirt, water, snow, rain, mud, chemicals, and/or other potentially damaging forces or elements. Cases are also sometimes used to supplement the functionality, features, or performance of an electronic device. Technology advancements have increased the number of electronic device functions which may be performed wirelessly.